Cloud printing provides users with an ability to print content from virtually any application or device, using any authorized and capable printer. Consequently, users may be provided with previously-unavailable or infeasible options for printing content.
For example, users, or an entire class of users, may gain access to a large number and variety of printers, e.g., public printers. With access to such printing resources, some users may utilize the printing resources in a wasteful, unauthorized, or otherwise undesirable fashion.
For example, some users may print documents to remote printers, but may then neglect to actually retrieve the printed documents, so that the printer paper and other printing resources are wasted. In other examples, users may attempt to send mass printings to one or more printers, e.g., as part of an unsolicited marketing campaign. Such printings, in addition to being a wasteful and inefficient use of printing resources, may be an annoyance to the owner/provider of the printers, as well as to other, legitimate users.
Thus, in these and other scenarios, the features and advantages of cloud printing platforms may potentially be utilized in a manner that is inefficient at best, and malicious at worst. Consequently, adoption and use of cloud printing platforms and related technologies may be impeded, and enjoyment thereof may be lessened.